Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV)
Bahamut, the Draconian is an Astral who appears in Final Fantasy XV. He is one of the Six and is the God of War clad in winged armor. Bahamut appears to be the leader of the Astrals, and is said to have bestowed the powers of the Oracle and given the Crystal onto mankind. Profile Like the other Astrals, Bahamut is based on a recurring summon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. He is is one of the most prominent summoned monsters in the Final Fantasy series, and is typically considered the strongest among storyline summons. Bahamut in Final Fantasy XV may pay homage to the Bahamut from the original Final Fantasy, who made but a brief appearance to grant the Warriors of Light their class changes as recognition of their power and bravery. Bahamut in Final Fantasy XV dons a metallic suit of armor similar to that of the traditional Dragoon armor, and is more humanoid in appearance, having the title of "Bladekeeper". He has a dragon's tail, and the wings of his armor are made of swords, 15 on each side, himself also brandishing one. When he unleashes Ultima Sword his wings disappear as the swords circle around him, but two long red capes with golden markings billow behind him, giving him the appearance of flying with wings. He is big enough for Prince Noctis to fit upon the palm of his hand. , and on the , Bahamut is depicted as a winged man wearing black armor. The Astrals of Eos are associated with a classical element from the Final Fantasy series, although not all of the elements, e.g. Leviathan's water, are represented in Final Fantasy XV as gameplay elements. Whereas the other Astrals are linked to "earthly" elements, Bahamut is associated with the power of light or holiness. In the Japanese five elements philosophy, Bahamut could be seen as representing the highest element, 空 Kū or sora, most often translated as "Void", but also meaning "sky" or "Heaven". It represents things beyond people's everyday experience, particularly things composed of pure energy. Story Ifrit betrayed the rest of the Astrals by turning on Solheim, the nation he himself had helped set up. As the Astrals are sworn to protect the planet even from one another, the other five turned against Ifrit, resulting in a war that would become known as the War of the Astrals. The war culminated in a battle between Bahamut and Ifrit where Ifrit was killed and laid asunder at Rock of Ravatogh. The plague Starscourge that turns life forms into daemons and gradually eats away daylight from the world rapidly spread through the human population, and Solheim fell apart. The Astrals devised a plan to purge it, and according to legend, Bahamut chose two mortals who became the first Lucian king and the first Oracle. The Oracle can commune with the Astrals and Bahamut is said to have granted her his trident. The Oracle has the power to heal people of the Starscourge and hold it at bay long enough for Bahamut's long-term plan: the True King. The Lucian king was given the Ring of Lucii, which would absorb the soul and power of each Lucian king that dies, accumulating power with each king's death until the final king would be powerful enough to completely purge the Starscourge. Bahamut resides within Insomnia's Crystal, a magical stone the kings are sworn to protect until the coming of the True King. On the cover of the Cosmogony books, Bahamut is shown as giving the Crystal to the Founder King. As depicted in the Omen trailer, Bahamut appears to talk to King Regis when he stands before the Crystal. Throughout the centuries the Ring of the Lucii has accumulated power from each Lucian king that perishes, and Regis asks the Crystal how many more lives are needed. A voice answers it is "only looking forward to one, and then I can rest". Regis's son Prince Noctis encounters Bahamut in an otherworldly dimension after he is absorbed into the Crystal. Bahamut explains the Crystal holds the soul of Eos, and the true nature of Ardyn Izunia as the Starscourge incarnate. The only way to defeat Ardyn and cast away the darkness is with the Light of the Providence, for which Noctis as the True King must sacrifice himself. Bahamut releases Noctis from his grasp, allowing him to enter a state of hibernation, strengthening himself and giving him time to reflect on his destiny. As the world falls further into darkness mankind comes together to protect it in wait for the coming of the True King. Some of the former members of the Kingsglaive, who had betrayed the crown, are tested by Bahamut at Angelgard, a mysterious island off the coast of Galdin Quay. After the Glaives prevail Bahamut forgives their previous betrayal, seeing how committed they to protecting the world. Gentiana, the High Messenger of the Astrals, explains Angelgard must be safeguarded for Noctis to eventually awaken from his long sleep. Some of the Glaives are chosen to protect the island along with Gentiana. Noctis awakens after sleeping for ten years. Bahamut instructs him to return to Insomnia to battle Ardyn and gives Noctis the ability to summon him. In Insomnia, Bahamut appears at the battle against a daemonic Ifrit whom Ardyn has summoned. Bahamut rains down swords before descending upon Ifrit himself allowing Noctis to cleave off one of Ifrit's horns, and Bahamut vanishes into the nether. In the Royal Edition, Bahamut participates in the Astrals' effort to destroy the magical barrier Ardyn had erected around the Citadel. Bahamut's plan comes into fruition when Noctis and the combined powers of the Lucian kings cleanse Ardyn's spirit of the Starscourge. As Noctis sits upon the throne and calls down the past kings the Astrals show up and turn into energy, entering the Ring of the Lucii alongside Noctis and the kings. The Ring of the Lucii disintegrates, and both of the bloodlines Bahamut had blessed have been extinguished. Obtained The player obtains Bahamut as a summon at the end of game's thirteenth chapter. Boss Bahamut is fought as the final boss of Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. Battle Unlike the other Astrals, Bahamut can only be called during the penultimate boss encounter. When summoned, Bahamut uses Ultima Sword, an attack that causes several massive blades to rain down on Ifrit. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Assassin's Creed: Origins During the mission A Gift from the Gods, Bayek inadvertently brings Ardyn to ancient Egypt. Before he has time to do much of anything, Bahamut, the Astral of Eos, appears in the sky above the tomb, attacks Ardyn and whisks him away. Gallery Ultima-Sword-FFXV.png|Ultima Sword. Bahamut-Ultima-Sword1-FFXV.png|Megaflare. Bahamut_preparing_Megaflare_XV.png|Megaflare. Bahamut-Armor-fFFXV.png|Bahamut's armor and sword. Bahamut-Model-FFXV.png|Model. Bahamut-Bestiary-FFXV.png|Bestiary entry. Bahamut flies in FFXV.png|Bahamut flies over Insomnia. Bahamut2-FFXV-Comrades.png|Bahamut boss in ''Comrades. Ifrit and Bahamuts swords from FFXV.png|Bahamut's swords over Ifrit. Bahamut in Angelgard in FFXV Royal credits.png|Bahamut in the Royal Edition credits. Dragon-Concept-Art-FFXV.png|Possible concept artwork featuring Bahamut. Etymology and symbolism Bahamut's attack in Final Fantasy XV is Ultima Sword. Bahamut's incarnation within Final Fantasy XV may draw upon the archangel Michael, who is considered the Sword of God and the leader of God's forces against the Dragon in the Book of Revelation. Within Christianity, Michael is also regarded a saint in many denominations. Within Catholicism, Michael is the patron saint of the peoples of Israel, the protector of the Catholic Church, military and civil services, produce and food, and healing sickness. Symbols that represent him are the sword, scales, carrying a banner, and triumphing over a dragon. Within Roman Catholicism, Michael is viewed as the angel to represent the might of good against evil, and also as a spiritual warrior, to also emphasize the importance of fighting evil within, and the redeemer of souls recently deceased to grant them passage to heaven. Within Islam, Michael is regarded as the archangel in charge of the forces of nature. The concepts of Asian dragons play off Bahamut's "King of Dragons" title. Within Asian mythology and religion, dragons are said to have created the world through breathing divine qi, and it is believed that crystals are the purest manifestation of the remnants of their sacred breath. Trivia *In the 1.00 version of the game, Bahamut spoke in the Astral language. It was changed to the human language in the patch 1.03; the original scene would not make sense if the player had no subtitles on. This makes Bahamut and Shiva the only Astrals heard speaking the human language. Bahamut also speaks in human language to the Glaives in Comrades. *Bahamut is the symbol for the Kingsglaive alongside fifteen swords, likely an allusion to Final Fantasy XV. The paper model for his wing (see the Gallery) used for designing his character model, also comprises of fifteen swords. *Bahamut is associated with multiple swords, his wings being literally made out of them and his summon attack being Ultima Sword that has massive blades rain down on the enemy. Lucian kings' ability to wield multiple weapons at once with Armiger could thus be a power originating from Bahamut, although not all of the royal arms are swords. *The Behemoth's bestiary entry says it is called the "King of Beasts" after Bahamut, the Bladekeeper. This alludes to the rest of the Final Fantasy series where Bahamut has been known as the Dragon King. *The player can get the Big Blaze Bahamut fishing lure from the Liege of the Lake tour at the Vesperpool. It returns even if the line snaps. *Bahamut is implied to have the power to either outright revive the dead, or prevent the dead from passing to the afterlife, allowing them a continued existence in the mortal realm. He has seemingly done this with the Glaives in Comrades (including the player character) so they would serve his ends. The English localization all but omits this, however; there is only a loading screen saying the Glaives' lives are on loan from Bahamut, and Ardyn's line before the Ifrit battle ("Try not to die this time"). Category:Astrals